


One day, in a white gown

by ShadowLink720



Category: Octopath Traveler (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Post Game, a..... a lot of headcanons tbh, featuring a dumb way to propose, spoilers for olberic's story, they're both emotional wrecks but. they're Trying Their Best
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 01:06:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16882710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowLink720/pseuds/ShadowLink720
Summary: A cold night in the depths of the Highlands winter is full of celebrations. Olberic, however, decides he needs some time away from the atmosphere to save himself getting overwhelmed. In the quiet of the Spectrewood, his mind starts to wander to days past.... That is, until a certain someone decides to join him.





	One day, in a white gown

This icy Highlands night was but one in a time of celebration. Markets and stalls lined the streets of Stonegard, selling near everything from food and drink to hand crafted charms and accessories, most had the common goal of keeping people warm for these harsh winter months.

Alas, no matter how many times over the many years he has experienced this atmosphere and sheer concentration of people, Olberic still has a limit to how much he can withstand. Perhaps the fabrics of his dress, namely how they were thinner than his usual attire, were also playing a factor... Olberic had insisted wearing it, however - as the festivities held in the depths of winter are important, therefore his usual clothes would not suffice.

Perhaps some time to himself is needed.

... Aye, that sounds like a good idea. Somewhere like the woods to the north should be quiet and secluded enough.

While Olberic  _ should _ try to find Erhardt first so his company knew where he was, Olberic is also fairly confident that Erhardt knows him well enough to be able to find him. In the end, he simply makes his way to the Spectrewood, being careful to lift the hem of his dress as he does.

\---

It’s quiet.

A nice, peaceful quiet, with the bustle and music of Stonegard being naught but an amalgamation of white noise. Far more bearable.

It’s quiet, and it is also dark - as the only sources of light are the occasional torches that line the most commonly used path through the woods. Thankfully, the ground is dry enough to sit on without much hassle. Even if the ground wasn’t frozen, his dress is dark enough that it wouldn’t be particularly visible.

Olberic sighs, but it is a relaxed one.

As with every time he would find himself alone, however, Olberic finds his mind wandering.

It wanders to the days of when he was recently knighted.

For a time longer than he would care to admit, Olberic always trained alone. If someone else had been occupying the training grounds, he would simply head out somewhere in the woods instead.

He never made an effort to become acquainted with people, for a number of reasons. One such reason being that they already seemed to all be so familiar with each other, so Olberic would simply feel like he would be trespassing in some way.

He never initiated duels, but he would accept them whenever someone threw their gauntlet at his feet, but he still would not speak - he hadn’t found any need to.

But there was someone…

Someone who had been knighted around the same time as himself. Someone he would later know as Erhardt. Whenever Olberic caught sight of him, he couldn’t help but notice Erhardt also seemed to avoid attempting to be social with the others around them.

Of course, Olberic now knows Erhardt’s reasons for doing so were vastly different from his own, but hindsight has no effect on the past.

Olberic remembers one day he made an impulse decision to challenge Erhardt. He recalls that had ended in a draw. … It had also attracted numerous spectators.

 

The sound of approaching footsteps pulls Olberic out of his memories.

“Oh,  **here’s** where you went. Suppose I should have figured… I’ve searched all over Stonegard for you.”

Olberic stifles a laugh. “Sorry about that.”

Erhardt grins as he sits down next to Olberic. “Ah, don’t worry about it. I wasn’t at all worried.”

‘Tis perhaps from the atmosphere of the festivities, but Erhardt seems to be quite happy.

The two remain quiet for a while, until Erhardt speaks again. “The stars are quite bright out here.”

“Aye, they are. At least, for being as near to a city as we are.” Olberic leans back to gaze at the sky properly.

Erhardt casts a quick glance over to Olberic, his voice is soft, calm. “So, have you been holding up alright?”

Olberic pauses. “More or less… I don’t believe I’ve been here for particularly long.”

Erhardt moves his gaze to the commotion of Stonegard downhill from them. “I see. ... Do you want me to leave you alone for a while longer?”

Olberic shakes his head, shifting his body to make eye contact with Erhardt with more ease. “No, you don’t have to. I don’t... well, for lack of a better way of phrasing, I don’t think much of your presence.”

Erhardt laughs, and playfully shoves Olberic by his shoulder. “Good to know you think so highly of me.”

“I-... You know I didn’t mean it like that.” Olberic decides to go along with Erhardt’s mischievous mood, returning the shove.

In retaliation, however, Erhardt moves closer to lean against Olberic. A moment is spent in quiet as Erhardt looks at Olberic’s attire, despite the low light.

“People better have complimented that you look wonderful in that dress.” He sounds so sincere. With another grin, Erhardt continues. “Because you really do.”

Olberic looks away, suddenly a little self conscious. A rare happenstance, but compliments from Erhardt have always been more prone to fluster him. “A... few people, here and there…” Once he is fully composed again, Olberic continues. “For such an occasion, I couldn’t very well just wear my usual attire, now could I?”

Erhardt, who has retained his usual clothes for the event, narrows his eyes. “Is that supposed to be a passive aggressive jab at myself?”

“I don’t know, do you want it to be?”

Another shove from Erhardt.

Quiet falls between them, simply being in the other’s company. Olberic takes a moment to focus on things immediately around him. Of the steady rise and fall of their breathing, of Erhardt’s soft hair falling onto his shoulder, of the light breeze that ruffles it, and that creates the calming psithurism of the coniferous trees around them.

Once again, Erhardt is the first to speak. “It’s nice. You always seem so comfortable in them.”

Olberic laughs slightly.

Erhardt continues, his features seem to soften. “I’d never think for a second when we first met, but… now I can so easily picture you in one of those pretty wedding gowns.”

Olberic keeps his focus on the city. “Likely because that’s exactly what I plan to do.”

In the corner of his vision, he can see Erhardt perk his head up. “Where did that certainty come from?” He chuckles. “A few years ago you were absolutely repulsed at the very thought of marriage.”

Olberic’s brow furrows. “Not repulsed to the idea itself, just… of the situation I felt would inevitably happen.”

Erhardt quietly listens.

Olberic pauses to get the words right in his mind, before he continues. “I was… and still am, opposed to the idea of having to spend my life with someone I hardly know, someone who likely only cares for the status it would give them.”

A pause. “... I don’t believe I told you, but... I have lost all track of my parents since Hornburg fell.”

Erhardt seems to go still. “... We can talk about something else, if you want.”

Olberic lifts his free hand to quiet Erhardt. “Hold on, I’m getting somewhere with this, I swear. ... Where was I?”

“You were telling me you don’t know the fate of Brünhild and Heinrich.”

“Ah, yes...” Olberic pauses for a moment, to gather his thoughts. “Of course, I am grateful for all they have done... Gods, when I was a squire, I used to mimic my mother a lot.”

Erhardt smiles gently. “Yet you wear dresses far more than she ever did.”

A pause. “... Aye, I suppose I did develop more of a liking to it than her...” Olberic shakes his head. “But I’m getting off topic. If they even are still alive somewhere, they... to be honest, they probably think I’m dead.”

Erhardt goes still again. In response, Olberic goes quiet. Erhardt looks up. “Sorry, you can keep talking.”

“... Well, what I’m saying is... that they no longer have any say in how I live my life, or rather... they no longer have a say in who I should spend it with.” Olberic feels his voice is getting quieter, a little more uncertain. This is a terrible idea.

Once he’s sure Olberic isn’t continuing, Erhardt speaks up. “Do you... have any idea what kind of person you would like to spend it with?”

“Well-... let me put it this way, how much do you want to see me in one of those gowns?” A very terrible idea indeed.

Erhardt’s expression is unreadable. “... Beg pardon?”

Olberic sighs, steadying himself. “I... was my meaning unclear? I should have worded that differently...”

“... No, I think I understood it.” Erhardt’s body language gives nothing away.

“Then... what say you?” Olberic begins to feel his heart quicken.

“... But I-”

“Just a yes or no, please.” Olberic turns his head until Erhardt is out of sight in an attempt to stay calm.

There is a tense quiet, until he hears Erhardt speak again. “I... I mean, yes of course I would love to see you wear it, but...”

“But  **what** , Erhardt?” Finally, Olberic turns his head back around.

“But everything!” Erhardt’s voice is considerably louder than before, but he quickly adjusts it as he continues. “Everything I’ve done...” There is a pain in his eyes. It hurts to look at.

Olberic sighs. What a weary sigh it is.

“Erhardt... We've talked about this already. I’m tired. I’m tired of these emotions I don’t understand. I’m tired of feeling like I should despise you. You... The difference between you and Werner is that you regret your actions. You regret and you are trying to repent, you’re trying to redeem yourself. Nothing can change what you have done, but that’s exactly why we have to keep moving. ... I know how easy it is to be caught looking to the past, but... We can’t change it. Who we are now... is not who we were yesterday, or last month, or 8 years ago.”

Erhardt stays quiet.

Olberic continues.

“... I don’t despise you, Erhardt.”

Still no response.

“I... I don’t believe I can name someone I hold quite as dear to my heart as I do you.”

Erhardt shifts his position and wraps his arms around Olberic in a tight hug, his face buried out of view.

Olberic can see Erhardt’s shoulders trembling slightly. At least, it seems to be with what little light there is. Olberic then realises that his own hands are shaking as he returns the gesture.

Without moving from his position, Erhardt speaks quietly.

“Yes, I...”

He lifts his head, eyes shiny with tears. They maintain the eye contact for a moment, before Erhardt hides his face again and tightens the embrace. At this point, Olberic’s own vision is blurry.

“Olberic, I...” Erhardt’s voice is choked up. “I don’t think I can name anyone else, either.”

They spend some time in silence, letting tears fall.

When the two compose themselves enough, Erhardt starts to laugh. Such a genuine, honest laugh threatens to push Olberic back to tears.

Erhardt lifts his head again. His eyes are still shiny, but there is a happier light behind them.

“Hey... Olberic... The first thing we should do is... get a dog.”

“Why stop at one?”

Erhardt laughs again, on the verge of breaking out into more sobs. “Oh my Gods, you’re absolutely right...”

Gods, just seeing Erhardt so happy makes Olberic’s heart feel full.

Erhardt wipes his face, and grins again. “Now, ah... mayhap we could get somewhere warmer? I’m starting tae freeze my chebs aff oot here.”

Olberic laughs again. “Yet I’m the one that’s in the dress?”

Erhardt lightly punches Olberic’s bare arm. “Aye, but I happen to have a  **human** cold tolerance, unlike you.”

“Right, right... You will have to get off me so I can get up, though.”

Erhardt seems reluctant to let go, but he does so nonetheless.

Once Olberic stands up, he takes Erhardt’s offered arm.

The two laugh again, and decide to take their time returning to the inn.

Olberic knows it may be a while off yet, but he finds himself unable to stop thinking about what sort of gown he should wear for the occasion. He should start looking sooner rather than later.

**Author's Note:**

> i think about Olberic and Erhardt. A Lot.  
> i always want to write more of that good and soft content with them but.. idk i can never really think of much.
> 
> ............ maybe if i can think of some cohesive way to tell it, i can write something about them getting those dogs.


End file.
